


A Sense of Belonging

by thinlizzy2



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Control Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann has always been a daredevil, dancing with fire, running on fumes, secretly hoping that it would turn out that someone cared enough to pull her back from the edge.  But ever since she learned what it was like to be saved, to have Patty Tolan take those vital steps to keep her safe and by her side,  that knowledge had replaced adrenaline as her drug of choice.  So she'd taken stupid risk after stupid risk until Patty had slammed her up against a wall, holding her immobile until she'd finally felt safe and secure and whole again, and then kissed her hard so that she knew she was still in very real danger. 
Holtzmann craves and Patty gives and somehow it turns out to be exactly what they both need.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).



The ropes are damn tight. 

Jillian Holtzmann tests for wiggle room and finds none; she's well and truly tied down now, prone and helpless and spread-eagle on the bed. And yet, somehow, with a flex of muscles and a flash of white teeth, they pull tighter still. Holtzmann feels the pull in her own tendons, that sweet unbearable pressure. She hisses as she arches off the bed. 

There's more than just an edge of discomfort now; if Patty hadn't insisted on wrapping all her contact points in gauze then Holtzman knows she'd be bleeding by now. Sisal on skin, coarse hairs fraying, hard rope biting into soft flesh: she wants it way too much and she's so damn grateful that she fell in love with a lady who knows better than to give it all to her. 

Patty always gives just enough. 

She's checking the ropes now, seeing if she can work a finger between the bindings and Holtzmann's wrists. And Holtzmann, always one to push the boundaries, can't resist trying out her puppy dog eyes. "A little tighter?" 

Patty frowns, considering. She shakes her head. "It's enough. Got to consider your circulation." 

Holtzmann groans. "My circulation is just fine. Which one of us is the scientist here?" 

"You are." Patty admits it easily. "But which one of us trusted the other one to make decisions to keep her safe?" 

Holtzmann sighs, relaxes. It still gives her a bit of a thrill to be reminded that Patty is looking out for her, protecting her from herself. "Fair enough." 

She gets a kiss on her inner arm for being a good girl. "Tell me your safe word." 

"I already-" 

Patty cuts her off with two fingers against her lips. "I want to hear it again." 

So Holtzmann scared her by wanting the ropes too tight. In contrition, she offers up the word. "Ectoplasm." 

Patty strokes her cheek. "Thank you, baby." 

One more kiss and then Patty moves down the bed, checking on Holtzmann's ankles. Those strong, capable fingers against the delicate bones and muscles of her feet are a deeply private thrill. Patty's power, the sheer strength of her body and mind and soul, never fails to excite Holtzmann. She's spent her whole life feeling like her very blood is carbonated, like she could just fizzle out into the atmosphere and bubble away into nothing. But Patty grounds her, keeps her close and keeps her safe. More than that, Patty makes her _want_ to stay here in a way she never has before. Just thinking of it makes a lump come into her throat. 

She's so grateful Patty noticed the effect she has on Holtzmann; it was beginning to scare her the lengths that she was going to get her fix of security. Ever since Patty had caught her halfway out the window, kept her suspended between the sky and the ground, between life and death, Holtzmann had been unable to resist trying to force another miracle rescue from her beautiful knight. She'd always been a daredevil, dancing with fire, running on fumes, secretly hoping that it would turn out that someone cared enough to pull her back from the edge. But ever since she learned what it was like to be saved, to have sweet Patty take those vital steps to keep her safe and by her side, that knowledge had replaced adrenaline as her drug of choice. So she'd taken stupid risk after stupid risk until Patty had slammed her up against a wall, holding her immobile until she'd finally felt safe and secure and whole again, and then kissed her hard so that she knew she was still in very real danger. 

A fierce pinch on her thigh brings her back to the moment. Patty smirks when she yelps. "Am I boring you or something, Holtzy?" 

Holtzmann laughs. "Well, you _are_ taking your sweet time, you've got to admit." 

Patty arches her eyebrows. "Patience is a virtue, little girl. But since you're in a hurry..." 

She moves lightning quick. Holtzmann screams as Patty shoved three finger into her with no preparation, her thumb stroking at Holtzmann's clit to take the edge off the invasion. Whether it's pleasure tipped with pain or pain tipped with pleasure, Holtzmann had no idea. But whatever it is, it's what she loves best. And Patty gives it to her again and again, with deep hard thrusts, Holtzmann's cunt getting slicker to smooth her lover's way. Patty's little finger slides over Holtzmann's anus, just the tiniest promise-threat of penetration there and Holtzman is already clenching, on the edge way too soon. 

But Patty pulls her fingers out, pulling Holtzmann back along with them. "Don't wanna rush it tonight, ok? Me first?" 

Holtzmann grins widely. "I thought you’d never ask. Get up here." 

Patty kisses hard, but her lips are soft. Holtzmann runs her tongue along them, licking the full length of Patty's mouth. Like everything about Patty, her lips are big and full. Holtzmann knows that Patty's spent her whole life being told that she's too big – too big, too heavy, too tall; she takes up too much space; her voice carries too far; she's just too _much_ \- but for Holtzmann she's simply _enough_. Finally, someone is enough to fill the space inside her and keep her grounded on the Earth. And so she treasures every inch and every ounce. 

One more kiss, and then Patty's climbing onto the bed, swinging one leg over Holtzmann so that her knees are planted on either side of her lover's face. She grabs hold of the headboard, keeping her beautiful pussy tantalizingly just out of reach. And Holtzmann groans, straining against the restraints that hold her down, arching upward until she can get one good stroke of her tongue along the center of Patty's sex. She hears Patty sigh, feels her shift, and then Holtzmann's face is buried in Patty's cunt and she's as happy as she can ever remember being. 

Holtzmann eats Patty like she's a delicious treat, nibbling at her swollen labia, flicking her tongue in and out of her, desperately licking at all the places where she wishes so much that she could use her fingers. She knows that with her hands free she could have Patty happy and sated in no time at all. But she reminds herself how that's not what Patty wants. Patty wants the ropes and Patty wants her mouth, so Holtzmann does the very best she can to work within Patty's wishes. And she must be doing a good job because soon Patty's thighs are pressing so hard against either side of Holtzmann's head that she can barely hear her moans and cries. She's grinding against Holtzmann now, taking what she wants, and Holtzmann's giving her everything she can. Holtzmann's own thighs are rubbing together almost unconsciously; she wants to feel what Patty feels, every single bit. More than that, she wishes she could be inside of Patty, or part of Patty; she wishes she could be solid and grounded and _real_ as well. But it's enough, really, to give Patty pleasure, the same pleasure that's growing in her own groin as she thrusts and twists, clenching and unclenching her muscles as the two of them work towards the climax that will unite them. 

They scream together as the sensations hit in wave after wave. And it's so good, so sweet, and all the better for knowing that Patty's feeling it too. 

The lights behind Holtzmann's eyelids haven't even begun to fade when she hears Patty laugh. Dimly, she registers that Patty's moved off her face, probably to let her breathe. She opens her eyes and tries to focus her attention on whatever it is that's amusing her lover. 

The source of that entertainment seems to be Holtzmann herself. "Baby, did you just come all by yourself?" Patty runs a finger along Holtzmann's over-sensitized clit, and she can’t help but whimper. "You did, didn't you? You couldn't wait for me?" 

Holtzmann feels her cheeks growing hot, but it's obvious Patty isn't angry. She chuckles again. "Nah, it's cool. That's one of the good things about us girls, right? We've always got one in reserve." She bends her head and kisses Holtzmann's thigh. "Let's give it a while though, huh? Let the motor reset itself. I want time to _savor_ you. What do you say to a half hour nap?" 

"Sounds great," Holtzmann agrees, her mind already filling up with bawdy imaginings of round two. Patty's a fucking genius at keeping things fresh and if she wants to make a night of this than a rest is definitely well-advised. 

But she's surprised when Patty simply pulls back the covers and climbs into the bed, resting her head on one of Holtzmann's bare shoulders. "Oi!" She laughs and jiggles the ropes. "Are you just going to leave me tied up like this?" 

Patty lifts up on her elbows and considers the question. "Can you handle it?" Her voice is gentle, and Holtzmann knows that 'no' would be a fine answer. 

Maybe that's why she decides that her answer is 'yes'. 

Patty smiles, settling down again. She rests one hand in the shallow space between Holtzmann's breasts. "Holtzy, you are nothing short of amazing, girl. You know I love you, right?" 

"I love you too." The words are still a thrill to say out loud. And though there's a part of Holtzmann that would love to take Patty's hand and hold it in her own right now, as she drifts off to sleep she knows that it means far more to be held, safe and sound, in the other woman's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glinda, for Femslash Exchange 2016. Glinda, I was thrilled to be assigned this OTP and intrigued by your requests for SSC and hurt/comfort. I hope this lives up to your expectations; thank you for giving me the chance to write it for you.


End file.
